


Life Online (Youtuber AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Poe Dameron Series/Multi-Part Fics [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29668950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: A Collection of Oneshots set in the "Internet Famous" universeChapter Summary: Poe saw Finn and Rey do this challenge on youtube and he thought it would be a wonderful idea if you and he did the same thing.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Reader, Poe Dameron & You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Series: Poe Dameron Series/Multi-Part Fics [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178276
Kudos: 1





	1. The Chapstick Challenge

Poe had set up the lights and camera in front of the coffee table in the living room. You sat down next to him looking at all of the things laid out on the table top, “So what are we doing?”

“We, my beautiful friend, are going to be doing the Chapstick Challenge.”

“Mind elaborating more?”

“Just wait and see, okay?”

You roll your eyes, “Fine, but no funny business.”

Poe smiled, “Where’s the fun in that?” He winked at you and then pressed record on the camera, “Hey everyone! Welcome back to our channel. We are the Rebel-Rousers! I’m Poe and this is Y/N,” he said gesturing to you, “And today we are doing the Chapstick Challenge.”

“I have no idea what’s going on.” You said leaning more towards the camera.

Poe pushed you back slightly, “Hush you! Anyway, so we have these flavored chapsticks here,” he gestured to the 5 or 6 lip balms on the table, “and we’re going to be putting them on and the other has to guess what the flavor is.” Poe began to put some lip balm on his lips and you were confused.

“Wait, how the hell am I suppo-” suddenly Poe’s lips were on yours and you froze. He then pulled away and had a smug grin on his face. You frowned, “You sneaky son of a-”

Poe slapped a hand on your mouth, “Children watch this channel!” You pushed his hand away and he giggled, “So? What flavor is it?”

You licked your lips and spread some of the balm on your lips, “Cherry?”

“Ding ding ding! Correct!”

You rolled your eyes, “You just wanted to do this so you have an excuse to kiss me on camera.”

Poe feigned offense, “How dare you assume such a thing of me!” 

You pushed him, “You’re so dramatic. Ugh! Fine! Let’s keep going.”

“Yes! Okay,” Poe looked away, “Pick one.” 

You looked at your choices and you decided to use the blueberry one. You showed the camera and then applied a thin layer of it onto your lips. You capped it and then set it down, “Alright.”

Poe turned and pulled your by the neck and pressed his lips against yours. You couldn’t help but smile because, let’s face it, Poe was suuuuuch a good kisser. You then had to push him away when you felt his tongue slip into your mouth, “Keep it PG, will ya?!”

Poe shrugged, “Can’t help it, babe. You’re too delicious.” He then smacked his lips together tasting remnants of the chapstick, “Mixed berry?”

“Nope! Blueberry!”

“Oh c’mon! I was close!”

“Nope. Sorry, no points for you.” Poe pulled you by the collar of your shirt and pressed his lips to your again. You pulled back, “Hey! It’s you don’t even have chapstick on!”

Poe smirked, “I know.”

You flicked his ear, “You’re insufferable!”

“But you loooove meeee!”

You sighed and stared into the camera, “Unfortunately, I do.”


	2. Guy Tries Makeup and Beauty Products

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You persuade Poe to try out some of your makeup and beauty products. He’s scared yet intrigued.

“Hey guys! So as you can see from the title of this video a guy, aka Poe, will be trying some makeup and beauty products!” You looked at Poe, “So how do you feel?”

“Is it weird that I’m sorta kinda really scared right now?” Poe asked you looking completely scared out of his mind.

You laughed, “It’s not bad! I promise you won’t get that hurt or anything.”

“Oh, o-wait. That hurt? Hol-”

You clapped your hands and exclaimed, “Let’s get on with the video!”

* * *

Poe was now sitting at your vanity and you stood beside him, “Okay. So this is gonna be a three products at once kind of thing. So first, I’m going to put some fake lashes on you.” You took them out of the packaging and carefully applied glue to them.

“People actually pay money for fake lashes? But they already have some!”

“People want longer lashes, thicker lashes, Poe. Now stop moving and close your eyes!” Poe groaned as you applied the lashes along his lid. With tweezers, you adjusted them so they would look more natural. 

“Are you done yet?”

You set the tweezers down, “Yep! Take a look!”

Poe turned to face the mirror and he checked out his lashes, “Wow…that’s a lot of lash. It’s weird.”

“Okay, look at me.”

Poe turned to you and saw some weird contraption in your hand, “Woah woah woah! What is that?!”

You rolled your eyes, “Calm down, it’s an eyelash curler.”

“That looks like some sort of torture device!”

“Sit still, Poe! It won’t even hurt!”

“What if you stab me in the eye or something?!” Poe exclaimed pushing your hands away from his face.

You stepped back and sighed, “You’re being such a pain right now! You said you were willing to do this!”

“Uh, that was before I knew you were going to come at me with torture devices!”

You tossed the curler onto your vanity, “Fine. We’ll skip that and go to the mascara. I’m going to coat your lashes in black liquid to make them look more full. Are you going to freak out?”

“Maybe…” Poe muttered.

“Poe!”

“Okay! I’m good!” 

You picked up the mascara and opened it to reveal a tiny brush, “Look up.” Poe did so and he felt you brush the mascara tip along his lashes, slightly tugging them. Once you were done with one, you moved onto the other. Poe snuck glances at you every once in a while. Your face was so close to his and you looked so concentrated. You were perfect in his eyes.

“Alright! You can look!”

Poe turned and his eyes widened, “Woah! They definitely look long and thick,” He wiggled his eyebrows and you scoffed. He giggled and turned back to you, “Now what?”

“Now, I’m going to put some highlight on your face?”

“What’s it for?”

“To emphasize you features. It’s the latest craze.”

Poe nodded, “Alright. Highlight me!”

You giggled and picked up your brush and highlight. You dabbed the brush in the powder and slid the brush along his cheek bones, “Oh my God. You’re looking amazing and I hate you for it.” You moved to his other cheek and repeated the process. You groaned, “This isn’t fair!” You then applied some highlight on the bridge of his nose and the tip. You stepped back and frowned.

“What’s wrong, princess?” 

“You’re prettier than me.” You mumbled.

Poe laughed and faced the mirror. He moved his head side to side getting different angles, “Wow. That really pops. I like it!”

“Please don’t tell me you’re going to use highlight now.”

“Why?”

“Because I don’t want you looking better than me!”

Poe stood up and hugged you, “Aaawww, it’s okay Y/N. Not everyone can look this good.”

You pushed him away and flicked his ear and he yelped, “You’re such a nuisance! Take all that off now!”

“What? Whyyyyy?”

“Because now we’re doing cleansing products.”

Poe frowned, “Okaaaay. Wait, how do I take the la-what the hell?!” Poe stared at you and looked at your hand where you were holding one eyelash, “It just comes off like that?!”

“Yup! Now take off the other one and let’s get on to the next products.” You watched Poe as he slowly peeled off the other eyelash. You giggled at his amazed face.

* * *

You both now stood in the bathroom and you were holding the camera. Poe’s face was no covered in black stuff, “Okay. What did I just put on my face?”

“It’s a charcol peel off mask. It’s supposed to remove blackheads and whiteheads from your pores.” 

“And how long do I have to wear this for?”

“Until it dries, so about ten minutes?”

“So what do we do in the mean time?”

“Bathroom jam session?” You suggested.

Poe smiled and nodded, “Bathroom jam session.”

You both proceeded to break out into song, the song being “Waving Through a Window” from Dear Evan Hansen. The acoustics of the bathroom made your voices sound more angelic than usual. You sat in the tub filming Poe as he sang, using your hair brush as a microphone. After that song, you sung “Non Stop” singing every part as much as two people can. 

Your phone’s alarm then went off signalling that the ten minutes was up. Poe felt his face and giggled, “It feels funny. I also can barely move my face.”

“Yeeeaah. That happens.”

“So what do I do now?”

“You peel it off.” You say nonchalantly.

“Oh! Okay!” Poe started to pick at the edge of the mask on his cheek. As he began to pull he hissed, “Ow! This hurts! What the hell?! Y/N!”

“You got this, buddy. Come on! Keep on going.”

Poe pulled more and he stopped, “Y/N! It huuuurts!”

You laughed, “Suck it up! You got a long way to go!”

“I don’t like this! I hate you for making me do this! You just like to see me in pain.”

You shrugged, “Maybe a little.” You then set your camera on the counter and angled it so it captured you and Poe, “You gotta be quick.” You started pulling off the mask in a quick motion and Poe cried out.

“Ow ow ow ow! Y/N!”

You laughed again, “Sorry! It’s like a bandaid!” With a few more quick tugs the black mask was off him. 

Poe moved his face around and rubbed his skin, “That thing is evil. _You’re_ evil for making me do that! Never again!”

“Beauty is pain, my dear friend.”

“Well, it’s a good thing I’m naturally beautiful.”

You rolled your eyes and shoved him. You then picked up the camera, “Alright guys! That’s all for today! Thanks for watching! If you liked this video, give it a thumbs up and don’t forget to subscribe! Rebel-Rousers over and out!”

“I HATE YOU, Y/N!” yelled Poe off-camera making you laugh. You ended the recording and walked to your bed wear Poe was laying down. He kept rubbing his face, “…my face feels smooth.”

“See!”

“Still not doing that again though.”

You grunted as you laid beside Poe, “Whatever, Poe. You big baby.”


	3. Truth or Drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of your viewers have requested for you and Poe to do a Truth or Drink video. You two decide to fulfill those requests.

“Greetings and salutations! I’m Y/N Dameron-”

“Hehehe,” Poe giggles and you stop looking at him, “Why are you giggling?”

“We’re married.”

You playfully roll your eyes and mutter, “Dork,” and then face the camera again, “Yes. We’re married. Yes, I took his name. Yes, I we’re still getting used to the fact that we’re married. It’s been….four months, almost five since our wedding.”

“And we’re still completely in love!” Poe exclaims. 

“We are! Okay! But back to what this video is about. Poe and I are going to be spilling our dirty secrets,” you look into the camera with a serious face and Poe wiggles his eyebrows, “Dirty, you say?”

“Yes. We got some cards from The Cut, where they do their own version of this game. Poe and I haven’t looked at these cards, so we won’t know what will come up. We have our own prefered drinks and chasers here. Mine is tequila and Poe’s is vodka.”

“Rock, paper, scissors to see who goes first?” your husband asks.

“Okay. Fine.” 

You faced each other and went, “Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!” you picked scissors and Poe picked rock, which meant you would answer a question first. 

Poe gave a creepy laugh as he picked a card. He read it over and snickered, “I know this and it should be easy to answer. Princess,”

“Yes?”

“What is your body count?”

You snort and answer, “One. This guy. Right here,” you grab Poe by the cheeks and he stares into the camera, as if screaming ‘Help me’. You then let go and grabbed a card for you to read, “Okay, Poe.”

“Yes, sweetheart?”

You smirked while reading off the card, “What are your favorite physical characteristics of mine?”

“I like your smile. Your smile makes me warm and fuzzy inside.”

You snort, “Laaaaame!”

He throws his hands up, “Okay! Fine, it’s your ass!”

You threw your head back in laughter, “Oh lord!”

“What about for me?”

“Definitely your ass too. But yours is a lot juicier than mine.”

“Yeah, it is,” he says with a wink and a smirk at the camera. He then grabs another card and then gets this mischievous look in his eyes, “Ooooouu. Okay. Would you ever wanna have a threesome with one of our friends?”

Your eyes widened in shock. You have an answer, but you don’t want to say it. So, instead, you take a shock, which makes Poe’s jaw drop.

“Oh, we definitely need to talk about this after filming!”

“Okay! Next!” you grabbed a card and read it outloud, “What is something you find annoying about me?”

“That you put dishes in the sink but don’t wash them.” he quickly answers. 

And you made a look of distaste, “I hate doing dishes.”

“This is an egalitarian relationship! I do dishes, you do dishes. I cook, you cook. I clean toilets, you clean toilets.”

“I’d rather clean toilets than do dishes.”

Poe gave you a look of confusion and disgust, “What? Really?”

You shrugged, “I don’t know, okay! I don’t like dealing with leftover food!”

“Princess, you’re literally dealing with leftover food when you clean toilets. They’re just in a more disgusting state!”

You shake your head and wave your hands, “Okay! Next question! Next question!”

Poe takes another card and reads, “Have you ever thought about dating one of our friends?”

You nodded, “Yes. I’ve thought about dating the Triplets and different times.”

Poe gives a nod of understanding, “Okay, but rate the Triplets on best to worse.”

You snort, “Easy!” you then looked to the camera, “By the way, guys, I love you. You’re amazing. And you all know how I feel about you individually.”

“Okay! Best, Matt. He’s a sweetheart and he treats my sister, Zoe, and niece, Ava, like they’re royalty! Then Kylo because we just get each other emotionally. Then Ben, but he gets on my nerves, but in a brotherly way.”

Poe nods as he sets the card aside, “I agree completely.”

“Okay. Mister Dameron-”

“Yes, Mrs. Dameron?”

“Which of my family members do you not like? Hehehehe. I think I know the answer to this.”

“Oh you definitely do, but I know that a lot of your family watches our videos sooooo…” Poe takes a shot and throws it back, slamming the glass onto the table, “Okay! Next!”

“Unrelated, but somewhat related, do you think we’re gonna be drunk by the end of this?”

Poe chortled as he nodded his head, “Oh, absolutely, babe!”

By the end, you were, in fact, very drunk and proceeded to take a nap together afterwards. 


	4. The Whisper Challenge (+ Special Announcement!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As requested by anonymous: telling poe your pregnant through the whisper challenge and he’s guessing the most inappropriate things and you’re just like “geez poe, you’re going to be a dad!!!!!!!”

“Hi, everyone! Welcome back to our channel! We are the Rebel Rousers! I’m Y/N,” you introduce yourself and then point to Poe.

“And I’m Poe!” your husband exclaims.

“And today we’re going to do The Whisper Challenge!”

Poe grabs the headphones and his phone, “So, if you don’t know what this challenge is, basically you put on headphones and listen to loud music. Then your partner will say a word or phrase and you have to guess what they’re saying. Sounds easy enough! So who’ll go first?”

“I will,” you say with a smile. You grab the headphones from Poe and put them on. You then put his music on shuffle and your head starts bouncing to the music. 

Poe smiles at you and says, “You ready?”

“ARE WE STARTING?!” you yell over the loud music which makes Poe laugh. You shove him, “ARE WE STARTING?!” when he nods you respond, “OKAY!”

He pulls himself together and then looks at you, slowly saying, “You’re beautiful.”

“WHAT?!”

“You’re beautiful.”

“I REALLY DON’T KNOW WHAT YOU’RE SAYING!”

Poe laughs, but tries to keep a straight face, “You’re.”

“OR?”

He shakes his head, “You’re.”

“YOU’RE?!” when he nods you get excited, “OKAY! YOU’RE!”

“Beautiful.”

“SAY IT SLOWER!”

“Beautiful.” 

“BEAUTIFUL?! OH! YOU’RE SAYING I’M BEAUTIFUL!” you take off the headphones when Poe gives you a thumbs up, “That was hard! Okay, babe. Your turn!” you hand him the headphones and his phone. He plays the music and he starts to hum along to the music. 

You give a thumbs up to him and he responds with a thumbs up back. You take a deep breath and say, “I’m pregnant.”

“YOUR PENIS?!”

You cover your face as you laugh hard and Poe just smiles at you, “PRINCESS! COME ON! SAY IT AGAIN!”

You nod and look at him again, “I’m pregnant.”

“I’M SOMETHING!”

You nod furiously with excitement and continue to repeat the words over again, “Pregnant! Pregnant! I’m pregnant!”

“YOU WANT MY PENIS?!”

You face palm and then try a new phrase, “You’re going to be a dad.”

Poe looks at you completely confused, “DID YOU SAY YOU WANT ME TO EAT YOUR ASS?!”

You look at the camera looking so done, amused, and confused. You then pull out the pregnancy test and said, “I’m pregnant.”

Poe looks at the test and then you, “Is that-YOU’RE PREGNANT?!” you nod and he yanks off the headphones, “YOU’RE PREGNANT! WE’RE HAVING A BABY!”

“Yes!” 

He pulls you in for a hug and a kiss, “Oh my god! I’m gonna be a dad! This really wasn’t how I expected the game to go! Oh my god! I said some really nasty stuff!” you threw your head back and cackled. 

“It’s okay, babe. I still love you.” you kiss his lips and he looks into the camera completely elated. 

“We’re gonna be parents, guys!”


	5. The Baby's Coming!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your nine months of pregnancy with your baby girl is up! It’s time to go! But not before you fix your hair and put makeup on. Based off of Colleen Balinger's own pregnancy vlog.

You were big. Like…really big. Your stomach looked like your baby girl was ready to burst out of your stomach. Nine months has really flown by fast since you found out you were expecting your little girl.

You and Poe were huddled on the couch. A blanket on top of both of you, your hand on Poe’s, and Poe’s hand on your round belly, rubbing soft circles over it. You nuzzled your face into his neck when suddenly…you felt a wetness spreading along your crotch. 

“Oh shit,” you mumbled. You kicked off the blanket and looked down to see that the sleep shorts you were wearing were completely soaked. 

Poe chuckled, “Couldn’t wait until you got to the bathroom?” implying the few instances that you have peed your pants in the last few months. 

You shook your head, “No! My water broke!”

Poe’s eyes widened, “Your water broke?” he asked for clarification. When you nodded, he shot off the couch, “OH SHIT! YOUR WATER BROKE!” 

“Get everything together while I get ready!” you screamed in fear and delight.

“Right! Got it!” he pecked your lips and ran to the nursery. 

You quickly wobbled your way to the bedroom, doing the best of your ability to be swift and quick. You grabbed a pair of sweats and new underwear, going to the bathroom to change. On your way, you grabbed your vlogging camera. 

After you changed your undies and pants, you turned the camera on and plugged in your curling iron. While you waited for it to heat up, you went back to the bedroom to make sure you had everything in your purse. You came back to the bathroom a few minutes later, your camera recording.

“Okay, so my water broke and-oomf! Contractions!” you bent over the sink, holding onto the edge as the pain shot through you. You gave deep, quick breaths, riding through it, “Okay! And we’re back!” you stood up again and begin to work on your hair, “So, yeah, I’m going into labor right now and I’m pretty sure most moms would be rushing to the hospital. but uuuuhhhh I wanna look good first so this is what I’m doing!” You curled the ends of your hair then ran your fingers through them to loosen them up.

“Princess, we-ARE YOU CURLING YOUR HAIR?!” Poe yelled as he stood behind you in the bathroom.

You snorted, “I gotta look good!”

“Sweetheart, we-YOU’RE VLOGGING TOO?!”

You shrugged, “I want our viewers to be a part of this beautiful-ugh!” another pain shot through you, “Contractions!” you leaned towards Poe, gripping onto his shirt as you breathed through it.

“We’re supposed to be timing those!” he exclaimed. 

You shook your head, “You do that while I finish getting ready!” you went back to curling your hair, going as fast as you could.

Poe shook his head, “I can’t believe you’re doing this. Don’t get mad at me when our daughter is born in our bathroom.”

“I’m almost-fuck! Another one!” Poe, phone in hand, tapped on the stopwatch to see how long the contraction would last. His eyes filled with worry. He hated seeing you in pain, “Okay! We’re good!” you let out a groan and go back to finish the last strands of your hair. 

You turn the curling iron off and unplug it. You went to grab your favorite lipstick, but Poe stopped you, “Y/N, the baby!!”

You groaned in frustration, “At least let me do my eyeliner!”

Your husband rolled his eyes, “Fine! Fine! I’ll be waiting by the door!” you hear his footsteps fade and you look into the camera, “I don’t know what the big deal is. Just gonna push a baby outta my vaggie.” you snorted, covering your fear with humor. 

With a quick winged eyeliner, you were ready to go. You clapped your hands, “Alright! Let’s get you outta here, lil’ one!” you say poking your stomach. You grab your camera and go to meet Poe by the door, “Ready!”

He immediately swings the door open, duffle bag and diaper bag hanging from each shoulder, “Great! Now let’s go meet our baby!” He helps you out the door, shutting it, and locking it after you step out. He holds your hand as you wobble to the car. 

Your grip tightens when another contraction hits, “I’m definitely not gonna miss that!” you grunt as Poe leads you into the car. 

“Okay! Okay! We got this! You got this! Hang in there, babe!” he hopped into the driver’s seat, starting up the car, and speeding off the curb, “TIME TO MEET OUR BABY!”


	6. The Spicy Ramen Challenge with A Twist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’ve been seeing this dangerous challenge going all over youtube. So naturally, you and Poe had to try it, but with a twist.

You and Poe set up the camera and lighting in the kitchen for your net video. Two year old Shara sat in her high chair off to the side snacking on some cereal. 

Poe leaned against the counter staring at the bowls of spicy ramen, “We’re actually gonna do this?”

You centered the camera and nodded, “Yup! This is gonna be great!”

Poe started to fan himself, “I’m already sweating!”

You laughed, “You’re just being dramatic.”

Poe frowned and sauntered over to his daughter, “See that, Shar? Your momma is trying to kill me!”

Baby Shara smiled at her dad and offered a piece of cereal to him. He happily took it into his mouth and kissed her on the head. 

You smiled as you made your way to the other side of the counter, “Okay! We’re filming now!”

“I’m gonna die.”

You rolled your eyes and then waved at the camera, “Hey guys! I’m Y/N,”

“And I’m Poe and welcome to our channel, Rebel-Rousers!”

Off the side, Shara started to laugh and clap which caused both of you to smile, “That’s our daughter, Shara.” You glanced at your baby girl, “Thanks for the applause, sweetheart.”

Poe cleared his throat, “Anyway, my darling, Y/N as been seeing this challenge go all around youtube lately and she thought we should try it. Terrible idea.”

You lightly slapped his chest, “It’s gonna be fine! Anyway, so, from the title, we’re gonna be doing the Spicy Ramen Challenge. However, there’s a twist.”

Poe looked at you confused, “Wait, what?”

You nodded, “Yup. There’s also been the One Chip Challenge. Soooo I decided to combine the two.” You pulled the two bowls of ramen towards you and grabbed the extremely spicy chip that you’ve been hiding, “Sooo I’m going to crush this chip and sprinkle it onto the ramen to give that extra spiciness.”

Poe groaned and rested his head onto the counter, “You’re really trying to kill us.”

You shook your head and pulled two tubs of ice cream and two glasses of milk, “That’s why we have these!”

Poe violently shook his head, “At this very moment, I regret marrying you.”

“No, you don’t!” You handed Poe a fork and the bowl of ramen. 

He took a whiff of it and grimaced, “Ah! That smell has already got me sweating!” 

You smelled the ramen and you winced, “Oh yeah! That’s definitely got a kick!”

Poe scooped up some of the noodles and gave a sigh. He gave one last look to Shara and said, “Sweetheart, if I die, I just wanna let you know that I love you more than your mother.” With that, he slurped up the noodles. He chewed and then swallowed. He then tossed the bowl onto the counter, “HOLY-”

“LANGUAGE!”

Poe grabbed the tub of ice cream and tossed a big scoop into his mouth, “I didn’t even eat that much and my mouth is on fire!”

It was your turn to throw down the bowl of ramen. You stuck out your tongue and started fanning yourself, “Nooooo! Too hot!” You took your tub of ice cream and dipped your tongue onto it.

Poe glared at you, “And you thought this was a good idea!”

You shook your head, “Never let me make this type of decision again!” You took your tongue off the ice cream and gulped down your glass of milk.

Poe was panting, “Babe, I can’t feel my lips! My lips are numb!”

“You stuck your whole mouth into the ice cream, so yeah, it’s gonna be numb.”

Shara was still off the side watching her parents make a very regrettable decision. She began clapping with a smile on her face. Poe smiled even though he was in so much pain. He scooped up some ice cream and offered it to his daughter, “Here, sweetie.” Shara happily ate the ice cream.

You panted and stared at the camera, “Well, we’re never doing that again. Thanks for watching us suffer, guys. Don’t forget to like, comment, and subscribe! Rebel-rousers over and out!” You ran over to the camera and stopped recording.

Poe collapsed onto the kitchen floor hugging his tub of ice cream and scooping chunks into his mouth, “I have a feeling my butt hole is gonna hurt later.”

You laughed and picked up Shara from her high chair. You both sat down on the floor with Poe and shared the ice cream, “Yeah. Never again.”


End file.
